


[podfic] Scream Sea Sick

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bestiality, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rape, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, noncon, unwilling pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Anders is released from a round in solitary and suddenly has a lot of company getting a lot closer than he wants.





	[podfic] Scream Sea Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scream Sea Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040596) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



> Written for [this prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8033.html?thread=39996769&format=light#t42570849) on the DA kinkmeme.

_**Enjoy, ya filthy animals.** _

**Fic** : Scream Sea Sick

 **Author** : torch

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Total length** : 36:49

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 33,7 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xn644nrdu5y5rxp/torch+-+Scream+Sea+Sick+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/2uldh52f)


End file.
